


Mornings

by That_Ginger_004



Series: Bellarke One-Shots [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: And these stupid characters, And this stupid ship, Bellamy loves mornings, But this stupid show, F/M, He thinks a lot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have an exam tomorrow, My OTP, fluff?, i love it, i should be studying, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Ginger_004/pseuds/That_Ginger_004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here, in the early mornings when the camp is halfway between awake and asleep are a gift to him, and he treasures them. He loves how still they are, with the sound of birds chirping and the trees swaying in the breeze. This is his favourite time of day, the dawn, it always has been, and he’s so glad that he finally has someone to share it with. <br/>And Bellamy thinks how lucky he is, and thanks the stars for it. </p>
<p>Or the one where Bellamy thinks a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> So I should be studying for my exam tomorrow, but I can't stop thinking about this stupid ship. I tried. Please comment, and thanks for reading :)

The early morning sun filtered in through the canvas wall of the tent, illuminating it’s two occupants with a hazy yellowish light. Clarke Griffin groans, and presses her face deeper into Bellamy Blake’s bare chest, hiding away from the light. She feels his chest vibrate as he chuckles. 

“What’s the matter, Princess?” he teases. “is it too early for you?” 

Clarke mumbles something illegible in response, and sits up, blinking blearily. 

“I should go back to my tent before someone finds us,” she mutters.

“Or,” Bellamy smirks, pulling her back down, “You could stay here,” 

She yawns, and he drops a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Please?” he breathes.

“Mmm ’kay.” she mumbles, settling back down and into his side.

He smiles softly in triumph, and closes his eyes. She’ll be annoyed at him later when everyone knows, but he’s tired of hiding. He’s sick of sneaking around in secret, and sneaking out of her tent in the morning. He wants everyone to know that she’s his, especially Finn. They crashed in his tent late last night, as it was closer than hers. He thinks, for a second, about how cautious they’ve been to not get caught, and how it’s all going to go down the drain.

Bellamy hears Clarke’s breathing settle into an even pattern and relaxes slightly. He’s always been a morning person himself, which probably stems from looking after Octavia in the mornings. He’s been grateful for it recently, because it meant that he had no problem leaving Clarke’s tent in the early mornings. Now, however, they won’t have to sneak around. He’s happy, with his arm around Clarke, and with her body pressed against his. She stole one of his older t-shirts to sleep in, and he can feel her warmth beneath the thin cotton of it. 

He thinks about how he used to only care about Octavia, and how he wasn’t aware that he loved Clarke until she was gone, captured by the mountain men. Now, he’s never going to let her go again. He thinks about how he loves the early mornings, when they would sneak kisses, and just lie together in bed. He would pretend that they were normal teenagers at those times, instead of fugitives being sent to their death. 

He isn’t sure how long he lies there with Clarke sleeping in his arms. It could be minutes, or hours, or possibly days. Here, in the early mornings when the camp is halfway between awake and asleep are a gift to him, and he treasures them. He loves how still they are, with the sound of birds chirping and the trees swaying in the breeze. This is his favourite time of day, the dawn, it always has been, and he’s so glad that he finally has someone to share it with. 

He lies there until he hears the camp start to come to life around him, the sound of the guards switching over, and a few patrols leaving. He know’s that they should get up, but he can’t bring himself to move. So he keeps lying there, until he feels Clarke begin to wake up. 

“Morning, Princess,” he murmurs, stroking her hair away from her face.

She looks at him blankly for a second. 

“Bell? What’re you doing here?” she eventually asks. “It’s morning, everyone’s up, they’re gonna find out!” 

“I know,” he says, smiling softly. “And this is my tent,”

She stares at him, confusion visible in her eyes.

“Everyone’s gonna find out,” she repeats.

“I know, and I’m sick of hiding you. I’m sick of hiding us. I don’t want to see Finn flirting with you anymore, and I don’t want to keep brushing off people. I don’t wanna hide anymore, Clarke,” he blurts.

She bites her lip. 

“I’m sorry,” she says. “If I had known, then we could’ve told everyone sooner,” 

“It’s alright,” he smiles. “They’ll find out soon,”

She hums, then leans up and kisses him. He kisses her back, and it’s soft, and warm, and chaste, and lazy, and perfect. He thinks about how fortunate he is, to have her, and about how he would give up the world if it would mean her safety. 

“I love you,” he tells her, playing with a strand of her hair.

“I know Bell. You tell me about fifty times a day,” she laughs a little. “And each time I tell you that I love you too,”

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you. If you got hurt in some way, or died. I would never forgive myself. I was so scared, when I got here and none of you guys were here. I was so worried that something had happened, that the grounders had you. And then when I saw you here, it was like the weight of the sky had been lifted off my shoulders. I just… I love you so much and it scares me, because I’d tear the world apart for you if you asked,” he blurts.

Clarke’s eyes widen, and suddenly he’s terrified that he’s scared her off. She doesn’t say anything for the longest time, and he can feel his heart rate jumping unsteadily. He’s just about to say something, when she speaks.

“I know, Bell. I’d do the same. When I was at Mount Weather, I should’ve been having an amazing time, but instead I kept on thinking about you. I thought I killed you, Bell, I thought you were dead, and it was all my fault. So I get what you’re talking about, I really do,”

He stares down at her, and brown meets blue. He kisses her this time, and he pours all of his unspoken words into it. She responds with the same vigour, and rolls over so she’s straddling his hips. They break apart for a second, both of them breathing heavily. Bellamy looks up at Clarke, and in that moment, with the light surrounding her, and her blonde hair all messed up from sleep, he can’t think of a single moment where she’s looked more amazing. She rocks her hips against his slightly, and he catches a moan in his throat.

“Clarke,” he says warningly, his voice deep. 

She smirks at him, and raises an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

What he would’ve done next he can’t say, because at that moment, his tent flap opens, and in walks Abbey Griffin of all people. 

“Bellamy, have you seen…” she’s halfway through her sentence when she notices her daughter. “Oh. There you are Clarke, I’ve been looking all over for you,” 

Then she freezes, and actually takes in the scene before her; see’s her daughter straddling who she thinks is a criminal, and takes in the messy hair, and flushed faces paired with swollen lips. Abbey’s cheeks flush a delicate pink. 

“Mum--” Clarke starts.

“Clarke, I expect you in Medical in five minutes.” Abbey cuts her off, her voice void of any emotion, then leaves the tent.

“Well that wasn’t awkward at all…” Bellamy mutters. 

Clarke clambers off him, her face glowing a bright red. She pulls on her pants quickly, avoiding his scorching gaze. He watches her dress, and when she’s ready, he stands up. 

“Hey,” he says, “Sorry about that,” 

“It’s okay,” she mutters, “Wasn’t your fault. 

He leans down, and presses a quick kiss to her lips.  
“It’ll be okay,” he mumbles against them.

He feels her sigh, and kisses her again, this time deeper. She kisses him back, and runs a hand through his hair, tugging on it slightly. He groans into her mouth, and pushes a hand up her shirt, tracing over her hip bone, and then up her side. She responds by tracing his muscles on his bare chest. He moves down to her neck, sucking and nibbling his way to her ear, where he whispers;

“You should go,” 

She groans, and pushes away from him. 

“Jerk,” she says.

He smirks. “You wouldn’t have it any other way,”

She pulls a face, and his smirk grows. 

“Wish me luck,” she says, heading to the entrance. “If I go missing, you know who to blame,”

He laughs, and follows her out and into the camp. 

“Hey,” he catches her arm. “Love you,” 

She rolls her eyes. “You too,”

She stands on tiptoes and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

“I better go before Abbey kills me,” she says.

“See you later,” he grins at her.

She smiles back, then turns and heads to medical. He watches her go, a wistful look on his face. He thinks about how strong she is, and about how he wishes that he could’ve been with her at Mount Weather. He thinks about how Jasper and Monty and Miller and all of his - no, their - people are still there, and he knows that he has to go and find them. He thinks about how proud he is of Clarke, breaking out of that place even when all of her friends were content there. 

He thinks about how she didn’t even hesitate when she saw him, but she ran across the camp and hugged him in front of everyone, and he remembers how much he wanted to kiss her in that moment, but he couldn’t because everyone would know. He thinks about how now he can kiss her in front of everyone, and he thinks about what Finn’s face is going to look like. He thinks about how much he loves his life, and all the people in it. 

He thinks about the times that he’s screwed up, and hurt people (Clarke), but then he remembers how he was put back together by people (Clarke). He remembers careful hands and words and gentle touches and kisses. But most of all, he thinks about blonde hair and blue eyes, and about how everything was falling into place. 

And he thinks how lucky he is, and thanks the stars for it.


End file.
